


Stranded

by Banksie94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Body Modification, Breast Expansion, Cock Worship, F/M, Hung Shota, Large Cock, Mother-Son Relationship, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: this was inspired my SlutWriter's story the Descent
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired my SlutWriter's story the Descent

I don’t remember much before the crash happened, it seemed like a normal expedition that my mum took me on but suddenly as we made to the approach to the planet Seonia which was hailed as the next planet that could support human life beyond our solar system, as we approached the planet the ship started to act weird, like the planet was pulling it towards it, while this was happening the science officer Stacy aka my mother grabbed me like she knew something bad was going to happen but in her defense she always acted like this when something odd happened on the ship, she took me to the lab where she knew we would be safe as it was reinforced to withstand a crash, as we got there the second in command ran in with us, her name was Violet can in as well along with her daughter Amy who was about 6 like me. 

Just as they entered the lab the ship went into lockdown closing off the lab to everything sticking the four of us in there as the ship descended onto the planet but as that happened we heard the parts of the ship break off like it was being pulled apart it was at this point that my mother secured me to the a chair then did so to herself as the others followed suit, to say I was scared was an understatement as I held onto my mother’s hand as tightly as possible while hearing the noises got louder and more frequent to the put l started to think we were the only part of the ship left, it was at this point we blacked out as we heard the loudest crash let then there was nothing. 

I didn’t know how long l was knocked out for but as l opened my eyes l saw parts of the lab were missing but as I started to panic I heard groaning sounds come from around me as l looked around l saw my mum, Violet and Amy waking up too, after getting off the chairs Amy and I just looked with awe at the lush forest that surrounded us, the air smelt sweet like honey. 

While Amy and I were admiring the scenery my mum and Violet were checking for damage and seeing if anyone else survived but after a few minutes of no one picking up the comm signal gave up knowing that they were alone on an alien planet with only just enough food and water supplies to last two weeks at best, knowing this they started taking samples of the leaves and fruits around the lab to see if they are safe to eat. 

Not knowing what l should do and like the little kid I am, I grabbed one of the fruits that kinda looked like an apple to me and I toke a big bite out of it and I think my mum saw this as she screamed out “DON’T TIM, IT COULD BE DANGOROUS” but before she could stop me I had tasted and swallowed the fruit and my god it was delicious like an apple that contained multiple apples, I was about to take another bite when my mum got to me and asked “WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT” seeing my mum yell at me up close made me cry until I felt my mum hold me in her arms “ I’m sorry for yelling but you scared me to death” while sniffling “sorry mummy, but it tasted so good I wanted more” by this point my mother was holding me to her chest cradling me “its all good darling just rest and tell me if anything happens ok” 

Two Days After the Crash 

Turns out only I can eat the fruit for some reason no knows why or can explain it, if l eat the fruit my body gets energized and fed but if mum, Violet and Amy eat it they get sick , while that helps stretch out the current food it doesn’t help them later meanwhile I swear my body is changing, it feels like l have more muscle on my body and are growing a bit taller, I started at 115 cm like Amy but over the course of a few days l seem to be getting taller than her, then there's the growth of my penis and balls (as mum calls them) seem to larger too, my balls were the size of small cherrys are now looking like small chestnuts and my penis which was 3 inches before this seems to be at least 5 inches now, I don’t want to tell my mother this but I'm starting to get a bit scared. 

One Week After the Crash 

Now I know I'm getting bigger as I have a six pack now instead of my usual flat slightly pudgy stomach and I had to tell my mother what's happening as see noticed my now 8 inch cock and apple sized balls as they broke my pants the other day, but it turns out I'm not the only one, my mother who was a C cup in bust with a small but firm ass now has DD Cup breasts and I swear her hips are getting wider and her ass is now bubbly and perky and it not us alone Violet who started with a A Cup was now a CC cup for her breasts and her ass is now like mums bubbly but firm and her daughter seems to be growing the most out of them as she grew to EE Cups for her breasts and has a wide almost hourglass hips ratio and a larger bubble butt then my mum or hers, according to my mum the reason are changes are more dramatic is because we have yet to hit puberty, all I know is that l’m finding it harder and harder not to stare at them. 

Two Weeks After the Crash 

Its been two weeks now and our growth hasn’t stopped yet my cock is now at 22 inchs with the girth of a cola can and my balls are the size of small watermelons and seem to be always causing me to be horny and combined with my muscle growth makes me look like a Greek god even though I'm only 6 years old, because of the changes to our bodies we stop wearing clothes, mum has slowed down her growing as she reached FF Cup sized tits and now has a very pronounced hourglass figure with a big fat perky ass that seems to bounce as she walks, same could be said about violet as her body seems to mirror my mums in all but hair colour as she has her namesake as her hair colour while my mum is still her golden blond but the most dramatic change besides my body would be Amy’s who’s tits are now DDD Cup and with her massive child bearing hips and huge fat ass looks like the ancient fertility symbol and to me looks so fuckable, which brings the next change in all of us we seem to be getting hornier and hornier as the days pass, for me it means my cock is constantly erect seeing these sluts walk around naked this has caused me to go from thinking them as women to thinking of them as my breeding sluts needing my cock to fuck them mindless over and over again , even my mother doesn’t seem like a mother to me anymore but more like an output for my sexual desires. 

Two Weeks and Two Days After the Crash 

I couldn’t hold back anymore; I don’t think my body is growing anymore but I couldn’t care less as while l was starring at Amys fat ass something primal clicked in my mind, the thought was since I was the only male around l should claim these sluts as mine and I couldn’t agree more with that thought so I said fuck me so I walked up behind Amy and grabbed her hair pulling it so she was forced onto the ground face to face with my 25 inch thigh thick cock at her plump cock sucking lips and just before l thrusted into her sweet mouth I looked into her eyes and instead of seeing fear or anger, all I saw was lust and servitude and seeing that she wasn’t going to stop me I thrusted my cock right into her mouth, my first thought is why didn’t I do this sooner, it was perfect it was tight wet and she seems to be trying to cuck my cum so I didn’t hold back I thrusted into her over and over again, getting deeper and deeper into her body until l swear I could feel her stomach give way, granting me more space to fuck “take it you fucking slut, you have be prancing around her showing off your slutty body around me, I’m going to use you like the breeding slut you are”. 

While l was throat fucking the slut l felt two set of hands touch my body, I got ready for them to try to get me off her but instead two sets of lips came to my ears and as one spoke “do stud, fuck this little slut show her place in the world” “yeah show her that she is nothing but a little cum dump for you” I was surprised by this but all it did is make me fuck her face even harder as they descended to my huge balls and started to lick suck and worship them, this made them churn and boil as I was getting closer and closer to cumming “I'm fucking cumming you sluts, oh fuck” I cummed harder than I thought possible at that moment, it felt like my whole body exploded in orgasm with each squirt of cum that went directly into Amy for what seemed like hours but was about 3 minutes, as l pulled out Stacy (I couldn’t call her mum anymore) and Violet came up to my cock and proceeded to clean with their togues every inch that came out of Amy’s throat, slurping up all the cum they could get, when l looked down to Amy’s stomach, what l saw astounded me, she looked like she was 3 months pregnant with twins but the smile on her face told me she loved every second of what I did to her. 

After cleaning my cock Stacy and Violet presented themselves in front of me with their big fat asses point towards me as they said “please breed us you big cock stud, I don’t care I'm your mother I need you to fill my pussy up with your virile cum” I could see her pussy lips dripping with desire while Violet stated “please, please I cannot hold it in any longer l need you to breed me” I swear her pussy couldn’t be wetter than it was at the moment. 

I couldn’t help but to choose Stacy as I could finally breed my slut of the mother and making it that she could never been seen as my mother anymore but as my little breeding cum dump so I thrusted my cock right into my mother's womb which caused her to scream from pleasure as my invading cock went through her cervix as l started to pound her pussy over and over again, I couldn’t hold back as I thrusted into her over and over again, I felt Violets hands start to massage my balls as she spoke over the screams “that's right fuck the slut, you know you want to breed that little womb of hers” I could feel my mother's womb tighten around my cock like it was trying to milk all of my cum “OH FUCK YOU LITTLE SLUT, YOUR PUSSY IS TRYING TO TAKE ALL OF MY CUM, SO TAKE IT ALL YOU SLUT” I did one last thrust as far into her pussy as I could and unloaded cum for minutes over and over again filling her womb with liters and liters of cum to the point she looked like she was 6 months pregnant but as l toke my cock out Violet can behind me “come on stud it's time to breed my pussy, and look at my slut of a daughter she's trying to bred herself with the cum you put into stomach so come on breed us together” 

I picked up Violet and placed her on top of Amy and lined up their pussies and thrusted right into Violets womb causing her to moan “OH GOD ITS HUGE’ after thrusting in and out of Violet I pulled out and thrusted right into the virgin cunt of Amy causing her to arch her back while moaning out “MASTER’S COCK OH GOD” her calling me master only got me closer and closer to cumming inside her sweet pussy while Violet told me “come on master fuck this cum dump, give us a bay please come on cum in our little pussies” hearing this mother beg me to cum into her daughters slutty pussy pushed me over the edge and as I thrusted into the slut I started coming ropes and ropes of my cum into the young womb that was begging to be breed by my young virile sperm, after l got a couple of liters of cum into her womb I pulled out and thrusted into Violets womb filling her up too “OH GOD MASTER IS FILLING MY WOMB UP” 

As l rested after releasing the large load I sat down on the ground as my three slaves came around me and started to clean my cock together “master can you please keep your slaves filled with your cum” “why my little Amy” “because masters cum fills this slave with energy and life, I don’t want to eat anything but your cum master” thinking this could sustain them as we fuck over and over again and in unison my slave asked again “please Master keep your slaves feed” I couldn’t help but smile at the three voluptuous slaves as they worshipped my fat cock. 

5 Months After the Crash 

It has been 5 moths since we crash onto this planet and as I woke up this morning, I had my three slaves sucking my cock for their breakfast as I looked at their 4 and a half month old pregnant stomachs and thanks to the lab we knew they were each carrying twin girls and l already knew that I will be breeding them too as I will be their master and will keep breeding my slaves, creating a harem of breeding sluts that live and breath for their masters pleasure.


	2. Redo/rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a redo of the previous version of the Stranded story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone,
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests i'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I might more chapters in future, so comment below if you would like that :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy

0 Days Since The Crash 

I don’t remember much before the crash happened, it seemed like a normal expedition that my mum toke me on but suddenly as we made to the approach to the planet Seonia, this was a planet that was being hailed as the major planet that could support human life, it was outside our solar system so it is considered the next major step for humanity.

As we approached the planet the ship started to shake violently as it was being pulled towards the surface, while this was happening the science officer Stacy my mother took me into her arms.

We both could feel something bad was going to happen as the captain announced to everyone to get to safety as he was trying to save the ship from a more then certain collision.

My mother held me in her arms as she ran towards her lab which was reinforced module within the ship with its own crash seats within it, as my mother ran like our lives depended on it to her lab, we caught up to the second in command Violet who was doing something similar type of hold on her daughter Amy as she tried to get to an escape pod.

As we ran we heard some of the ship being pulled apart, I could see the fear in Violets and my mother's eyes as they pushed themselves to run faster, my mum spoke to Violet “come to the lab we will be safe there” I could see Violet nod as we turned a corner and made it to the Lab.

As Amy and I were being strapped into the crash seats the lab was closed off and put into its crash sequence as the captain spoke over the speakers one last time “i did everything I could, I'm sorry everyone may god have mercy on us” as he finished there was when a loud ripped of steel could be heard, alarms started to go off as Violet and my mother strapped themselves in as the ship rocked harder and more violently before I lost consciousness blacking out stone cold.

As I woke up from my mother holding me close to her while she spoke my name, I could feel tears falling on my body “Tim please come back, mummy loves you Tim please come back” I felt guilty for making my mother cry but as I started to hug her back with what strength I could muster as I spoke to her, my voice was rough and could be barely heard “l...lov.....love you t...t..too”.

This caused my mother's grip to tighten as she cried harder not wanting to let me go as I hugged her back, “don’t worry mum, I'm safe now”, it took my mum a while to calm down but eventually she let me go “sorry tim, I didn’t want to lose you” I could see her tears were about to start again, I pulled her into another hug as I spoke to her “don’t worry mum, I'm not leaving you”.

It was at this point that Violet spoke up as she held Amy’s hand tightly “don’t worry Tim, your mum is just really happy seeing you alive and well” her motherly smile warmed up my heart as my mother started to stand up as wiped her tears away “we need to find a water and food source, Tim and Amy hold each other's hands ok, your safety buddies” 

After a little blush from Amy we held hands and started walking with our mothers, this was when I finally had a moment to truly see the environment that we landed in, the planet was gorgeous while there didn’t seem to be any non-plant life in the area we are but the plants that were here was a mixture of vibrant colours as tall as a 20 story building teeming with life as they released a sweet honey like smell into the air.

The planet was beautiful, but it came at a price mum and Violet couldn’t find any food known to them that we could eat but as I walked around behind them with Amy still holding onto my hand as we came up to something that kind of looked like an weird colored apple, without out really thinking about it I grabbed the apple and bit into it, the flavors were beyond anything I could have imagined.

This was my last thought before my mother yelled at me “Don’t eat that Tim” as she ran towards me, but it was too late I had already swallowed the fruit, as she got close to me I got a little scared but I saw that she was more scared and worried then angry.

“why did you do that Tim, it could have been dangerous” “sorry mama but it smelt and tasted so good” she brought me into a hug before looking at Amy “i want you to keep a very good eye on Tim to see if anything happens” Amy nodded before grabbing my hand again.

My mother got up and looked towards Violet “lets head back to the lab before it goes dark” Violet nodded as we all started walking towards the lab with my mum keeping her eyes on me seeing if I reacted to the food I ate.

Next Day 

It was mid noon when the women tried the apple I had tasted but instead of enjoying the taste they instead spat it out immediately spitting any of the taste out of their mouths while I ate another one after finishing the first two I had, “how could you eat that” Amy asked me, I just shrugged “I like it” I kept eating apple after apple for some reason eating these apples made my body tingle in a good way and I didn’t want it to stop.

Two Days After the Crash

After two days of me eating the apples, I started to see visible changes with my body, as a six year old my body was skinny and flat but after eating the apples I started to see muscles develop along with my 3 inch penis seemed to have grown at least an inch or two, I didn’t say anything to anyone as I didn’t want to stop eating the apples, but I knew eventually someone will notice the changes in my body.

Five Days After the Crash

It took a while, but Amy was the first to notice the changes with my body as she spoke to me today about how different I looked “Tim, is it just me or are you developing muscles, you almost have a body builder outline” I smiled at her as I thought of a way of getting out of this conversation “i don’t know maybe, I have been doing a lot more exercises lately” she smiled back at me before leaning in next to my ear “don’t worry Tim I won’t say anything, just keep eating those apples ok” as she pulled back she gave me a wink before leaving me dumb founded.

Just to keep track of the changes happening to my body, currently my cock is about 8 inches with my balls about 3 inches in diameter, I noticed my height has changed too I started at 120 cm and now around 130 cm which while not massive already puts me above average for kids around my age, my muscle mass has doubled giving me a fit athletic look.

1 Week After the Crash

Things are getting weird, my growth is still happening but I can tell my mind is changing too, I'm starting to see the others more like sexual objects then normal humans, for some reason Amy seems to be getting most of my new Desire then Violet or my mum but with all three I have started having thoughts of sticking my dick into their mouths giving my cum as their food source.

It feels so wrong thinking like that but I'm not the only one that seems to have changed as all three women seem to be more submissive to me with Amy being the more seductive if that makes sense, I don’t know what's happening but since Violet and mum have given up on getting help and their supplies will only last another week if they are lucky , things are getting desperate and weird at the same time.

Body update, my cock has reached about 14 inches with my balls hovering around 6 inches depending on if I'm aroused or not, my muscles have seemed to settle in their growth leaving me with a semi bulging Athletic look that seems to make Amy, Violet and mum stare at me with them licking their lips and my height growth seems to have slowed down with me hitting around 150 cm but instead of my mother taking the apples off me she had given me extra to eat with her saying “grow nice and big my boy”.

One Weeks and Three Days After the Crash 

The desires and arousal seem to be getting worse with every day that passes, Amy is now openly flirting with me while Violet and Mum just seem to accidently touch or caress my body when possible, I don’t know how I was holding back but today Amy dragged me over to some bushes out of sight.

Amy was the first to speak “Fuck me Tim” I was silent as my brain tried to process what she just stated “what” “i said Fuck me, I know this is weird but I have be craving you for the last couple of days” she was so cute as she spoke “food is running out of us and I want to have you before that happens” she started to crawl on top of me “What do you say Tim” I mean sure she was 6 but so was I and I’m horny as hell.

I grabbed Amy’s face and pulled her into a kiss, it was hot and heavy as I kissed the girl that was sending my arousal through the roof, we kissed in a very adult and deep manner for a minute or so before Amy broke it off “I want to taste it Tim, is that alright” I knew she was doing puppy dog eyes to guilt trip me but by this point she didn’t even have to ask as my now 18 inch cock burst out of my pants scaring but arousing Amy at the same time.

I could see the hunger in her eyes as her hands gently touched it, I moaned a little as he hands were so soft as they stroked my massive cock, she was absent mindly stroking my cock as her lips made a slow and wet connection to my cock causing me to twitch and moan.

She smiled at my reaction, she started to push my cock into her throat causing me to moan louder as she took my cock while she sucked on it “Amy, its too good” she quickly popped of “good I want you sweet cum Tim, Feed me TIm fill me up” just as she started to take my cock into her mouth I grabbed her head and forced her to take it all into her tight wet throat.

I felt something had clicked in my mind and I couldn’t hold back anymore “you want it slut then here you go” I started to throat fuck her hard and fast not caring what happened to her, I could feel her throat grip onto my cock for its dear life.

I didn’t know how long it was but as my limit approached I could see Amy’s eyes had rolled back into her head as her fingers played around in her panties, I didn’t know much about sex before this but I could tell she was long gone as she let out muffled moans while sucking my fat cock.

“i cannot believe you're getting off on this, you really are a slut aren't you Amy, while she didn’t give a verbal response I could see her fingers speed up, seeing this depraved sight was what pushed me over my limit, I sped up until I felt my cum blast out of my cock coating Amy’s throat.

“FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK” I screamed as I pumped my cum right into Amy’s stomach making it visibly bulge from the sheer volume of cum being forced into it, I held her there as I came down from my orgasm before I gripped her hair and pulled her off my cock.

To my surprise she started to clean my cock on the way up until her lips rested on my cock head trying to get the rest of my cum out before she collapsed onto my chest breathing heavily.

I just laid there with Amy caressing my chest as she spoke to me “Thank you Master, for the meal” I smiled at her before what she said was actually processed “why Master” I could feel her bring me into a hug before replying “I don’t know, it just felt right to say, like how I feel now with your cum in me” I raised an eyebrow at her “i feel full , like I'm not hungry anymore, I'm happy just being in your arms” I stroked her hair while thinking about what she said.

Body update: cock is about 18 inches but still seems to be growing, balls are still around 6 inches in diameter but seem more productive when it comes to cum/sperm, muscle mass seems to be stable same with height.

Observation: after seeing how the girls were acting around me, I decided to write it down formally, the girls seem to hover around me most of the day giving me apples to eat while touching me as much as possible, after the encounter with Amy, it seemed that Violet and Mum were a little on edge as Amy seemed over the moon.

Two Weeks after the Crash

Its been two weeks now since the crash and while food for me is getting easier to find, the food for the women has a day or two left, Amy seems to be growing like me now her breasts, thighs and ass seemed to have grown considerably since the blowjob she had given me, she also started to milk me for my cum every two days almost like she was getting addicted to the taste of something, she also seems to be trying to make me fuck our mums.

It wouldn’t be so bad but as the days progressed Violet and Mum’s clothes seemed to get skimpier and sexier, they went from a full body suit to now a piece of cloth over their breasts and pussy, I'm the first to admit I'm tempted to just bend them over and fuck them for a day straight but I kept holding myself back.

That was until today I was watching Mum organize some things but as she was doing that, I kept seeing her bend over at the hip which meant I got a full view of her pussy and ass every time it got to the point I knew she was doing it on purpose, I was going to let it go before going too far.

Suddenly I was being crushed in a hug by Amy “do it Master, claim that slut, look she's doing it on purpose so claim that bitch” her hands crept done and started to caress my cock making it harden to its new size of 24 inches in length and about 12 inches in diameter, it was a true bitch breaker as Amy called it.

She was stirring me up and she knew it “come on Master claim her sweet pussy for your own, Breed that slut Master” that was the tipping point for me, it wasn’t the four days of constant teasing from all three, no it was the image of them pregnant with my children covered in my cum begging for more that set me off.

I gave Amy a rough kiss which made her moan before I launched towards my mother and slapped her fat ass with my thick monster making her ‘epp’ and turn around getting ready to punch the person who did that for which I countered by taking her hips into my hands and pulled her towards my body and took her lips onto mine and embraced the women not as my mother but as a lover.

The shock of her son kissing her was quickly eclipsed by lust as my cock pressed against her back, she could feel it throb between her legs, as I broke the kiss I ripped the last of her clothing off her body but by this point she didn’t even care.

She was panting before I even started to play with her body “damn you’re a horny little slut aren’t you Stacy, do you want your Master to breed your sweet cunt” she coooed as I spoke to her, I knew this women was no longer my mother but another slave for me to claim.

My hands started to caress her body before settling on her big titties, they were at least D cup but sa I saw with Amy’s ever increasing bust (now at EE Cup) that soon they will be bigger and more sensitive. 

I embraced Stacy once again as my hands groped and caressed her supple breast making her squirm on my cock as it rested between her legs lightly touching her now soaking wet pussy, I kept assaulting her senses while I kissed and played with her body making her moan louder and louder.

Thanks to the numerous encounters with Amy I could tell Stacy was getting close to orgasming so when she was on the verge of exploding, I stopped all stimulation making her moan in desperation.

“what do you want Stacy, if we continue you will no longer be my mother but a slave to my desires” I looked at her expecting a response but instead she jumped onto my chest and started to tease my cock with her wet pussy slit “fuck me Tim, breed me make me your slave” I smiled at her before slapping her tight ass to my surpise she moaned from the slap “its Master now Slut” hearing this my mother made Stacy purr with want and desire.

“do me Master, breed me over and over again” I gave her one sweet kiss before I lined my cock up before I thrusted right into my former Mother turned Slave.

The scream level moan she released made it even harder not to breed the bitch immediately “MASTERRRRRR YESSSSSS MOREEEE” I could tell she had already orgasmed just from me inserting it and I want to make her scream even more, I was slow at first before I started to increase the pace.

Each time I thrusted back into the whore I got further into her pussy until I reached her cervix by this point my new Slave was already incoherent with all that could be heard from her was moaning with the word ‘more’ being the only thing she could say.

I could feel my limit being reached as she kept clenching her pussy around my cock, I was in heaven, but I knew I want to breed her more than anything at this point so on the last thrust I could muster I shoved my cock into then through her cervix and into her womb, this made my already tight and incoherent Slave moan even louder as her pussy milked my cock.

I couldn’t hold it any longer and on that thrust with her hot wet pussy withering around my fat cock I screamed out “I’M CUMMMINNNGGG” before unloading a bitch breed load of cum right into her womb filling it in an instant as I kept pumping load after load into her sweet little womb which by this point was about the size of a heavily pregnant women at 9 months with at least twins.

It blew my mind with how hot she looked at this moment and I knew she wasn’t the only one that wanted it too, I slowly took out my cock from Stacy and began to turn around to breed the living daylights out of Amy when I saw Violet being played with by Amy, somehow Amy got Violet to lean on her while she was getting fingered by Amy.

I could tell this must have been happening for a while as by this point gone was the composed and strong second in command and in her place was as moaning mess of a women begging for more.

I walked over to them with my cock at full mast swaying in front of me, I could see Violets eyes do their best to keep track of my cock as another orgasm went through her, I looked over to Amy and I could see a cheeky smile on her face “i got her warmed up and ready Master, go on breed this bitch too”

I didn’t need to be told twice as I went to my knees and lined up my cock with that tight glistening pussy that was begging for my fat cock to enter it, “please Tim fuck my cunt” I saw surprised to hear Violet speak “it's going to be Master Violet, your no longer going to be in charge” the conflict in her eyes lasted milli seconds at best before speaking again “then breed me Master”

Without hesitation I thrusted into Violet without holding back anything as I did my best to bottom out in her tight pussy, I could feel her orgasm as my cock pushed into her reaching her cervix just like I did to Stacy.

I looked at Violet just to see the look on her face before I thrusted into her womb bit all I saw was a women being pummeled by orgasm after orgasm with her eyes rolling into the back of her head as a loud continuous moan was the only sound coming out of her.

Seeing as she was completely out of it, I pulled out and with just the tip being left inside I started a ruthless pace of thrusting, going in and out fast then l thought was possible as I fucked Violet into servitude.

I just kept thrusting into my new slave as she moaned like a white on top of her own daughter, the slut was super tight and wet but as my thrusting started to push myself to my limits I knew that I wanted to breed this bitch and breed her hard.

I couple hold on for more then a minute or two as Amy kept encouraging me to breed her mother “do it Master fill the slut, breed my mother” I could feel her words pushing me to thrust hard faster to breed the women.

As l approached my limit I thrusted right into her womb which caused her moan even louder just before my orgasm triggered “I’M CUMMING YOU SLUTTTT” I was in bliss as l filled her womb up beyond human limits as my cum just kept being pump into her rope after rope of cum soaking her eggs, breeding the whore.

I looked down at Violet who by this point was just a pile of moans as she collapsed from the last orgasm that seemed to be constantly pumping her body with shivers and quakes as a low moan escapes her mouth.

I smiled at my handy work before looked at Amy who somehow managed to move out from underneath her mother and was fingering her tight little pussy while moaning out her desire to be breed “come on Master breed me pleaseeeeeeee” I could tell she was having constant orgasms just at the sight of two strong women now unconscious on the ground with her Master’s cum pouring out of them.

“Are you sure Amy because if I breed you, your fate as my slave is set in stone” as I was speaking she started to crawl to me and as the last words left my mouth she engulfed my cock with her mouth and started to suck her mother’s juices of me.

I could hear her moan in happiness with the tastes she was trying, just as I was thinking of grabbing the bitches hair and throat fucking her she popped off my cock, she spoke as she stroked my cock “do it Master claim the your last bitch, breed me into oblivion”.

I smiled at her before lifting her up until she was lined up with my cock, “get ready you fucking tease, it’s time I plow you hard” she smiled but as I thrusted right into her womb that smile turned into a silent scream orgasm before I even started to thrust

“Ohhhhh yeah your tight but let’s see how you hold up with a breeding pace” my hand gripped her waist as I only started to pump in and out of her sweet pussy, when I knew I had a solid grip on her I got faster and faster to the point it was like I was using a sex toy instead of a person.

I had this bitch in a standing up mating press and was fucking her like my life depended on it, I was turning this tease of a bitch into a moaning little slut, I couldn’t read minds but I could tell I have fucked every thought out of her mind.

I lasted a little less with Amy since she was quite a bit tighter then Violet and Stacy and I also loved how l could easily pick Amy up and treat like a sex doll.

It made my blood boil seeing Any in front of my face a moaning mess I couldn’t hold back I thrusted one last time pushing my cock into her womb and I took her lips onto mine and gave her a kiss filles with love and desire as I pumped my cum into her febrile young womb.

As my orgasm died down I broke the kiss leaving behind a withering cum filled girl behind, I rotated her so her back was against my chest and just held her while we rested.

She was the first to speak, “why did you kiss me” I held her close as I spoke to her “every king needs a queen my love” while I couldn’t see it I knew she was blushing like made “why me though” “because I want you Amy my sweet beautiful Amy” I felt her cuddle up to me as we rested before long Violet and Stacy joined in.

10 Months After the Crash

It’s been a long 9 months since my last update, all three of my women got pregnant with twins girls but the good news is they didn’t have to worry about food any more as my cum had somehow turned into a food substitute for them but with the side effect of altering their bodies.

At this time Stacy and Violet both have breasts at GG Cup size large birthing hips with large jiggly ass that love to be smacked, but Amy has had the most changes her breast size is now ZZ cup size with the same large hips but had the definition of a phat ghetto booty, I literally had goddess as my slaves.

I smile every day seeing them walking around naked (we have long since stopped wearing clothes) it got to the point where I had a constant erection for these sexy slaves.

My growth has pretty much stop, I’m now 180 cm tall my muscles are very well defined almost bodybuilder grade, my cock finally stopped growing at 28 inches with my nuts being 8 inches in diameter the girls have nicknamed it the enslaver.

Its been a month since our children were born and the mysteries of this planet just seem to increase as our first generation of child are growing faster then normal, they are a month old and already looking and acting like a 8 month old baby, they already walking and started to talk.

Its going to be interesting to see what happens and maybe later I will continue my diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the rewrite of my first story that I ever posted
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests i'm always happy to hear them
> 
> Have a nice day


End file.
